Technical support generally refers to a range of services by which enterprises provide assistance to parties who are having an issue. For example, many technology vendors (e.g., computer manufacturers) provide technical support that purchasers of their technology can contact to obtain help with issues the purchasers are having with their technology. Traditionally, technical support has been provided over the telephone, online by email, over a web chat, or via a website a party who is seeking support can visit.
However, the problem with such approaches is that the two parties (e.g., the party seeking technical support and the enterprise providing the technical support) are remote from one another. Therefore, the enterprise providing the support (e.g., the agent) has to rely on the party's description of the issue. This can prove to be a big hindrance if the party seeking the support cannot describe the issue and/or his environment accurately. One way to overcome this problem is for the enterprise to have personnel who can serve as on-site technical support. These are individuals who actually travel to the party's location to help the party with his or her issue. However, such support is much more costly than providing support remotely.
Therefore, a need exists in the relevant art for a solution that allows for enterprises to provide technical support remotely, but that also overcomes the barrier of having parties who seek support to solely provide information about the issues they are having and/or their environments accurately. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure herein is presented.